


Just For Him

by lokitty656



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, fluffy bdsm is my life, god i ship this so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitty656/pseuds/lokitty656
Summary: Seven's having an off day, and Vanderwood can't stand for that. He has to be a good caretaker, after all.





	Just For Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marriedtojbiebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedtojbiebs/gifts).



> hi!! i wrote this for my wonderful wife, who i dedicated the fic to. we're both in vander7 hell

If there’s one thing Luciel Choi hates, it’s those blue days he has. The ones where he can’t find the energy to move, can’t bring himself to care about anything. 

The days when he can’t stop thinking about his brother. 

Yes, he knows he’s not meant to hang onto family as part of the agency, but he can’t help it. He can’t help but feel guilty every day for leaving Saeran behind.

But most of all, he hates the idea of seeming weak in front of Vanderwood. He has an image to maintain- that of a trickster, one who is simple unbothered by everything around him. He can’t afford to lose his image around someone like Vanderwood.

Vanderwood, at least in Luciel’s mind, is… perfect. The perfect agent. Strong and unyielding, an antithesis to Luciel. On days such as this, he locks himself in his room.

He can’t bring himself to eat, can’t bring himself to drink anything, can’t even bring himself to turn on the light. After all, monsters like him don’t deserve anything. 

He ignores Vanderwood’s banging on his door, calling for him to get some fucking work done. He doesn’t answer, he doesn’t have the energy to. Luciel just prays that he’ll be left alone, so that he can hate himself in peace.

Vanderwood, of course, has other plans.

Luciel ignores the sounds of lock-picking, sure that his “maid” wouldn’t be able to get in. He was wrong, and a pit grows in his stomach as light slowly floods the room.

 

He hears Vanderwood talking to him. “Are you going to get up anytime soon, princess?” 

The tone is mocking, but the nickname makes him blush nonetheless. But he still doesn’t answer, he can’t.

It takes about thirty second-- not that Luciel is counting-- for Vanderwood to realize something is wrong. The taller agent mumbles something intelligible and leaves, not even closing the door.

How rude of him, good maids always close doors. But he sits in silence for god knows how long. It’s not like he’s going to turn and check the clock, that would require energy he doesn’t have.

Of course, he isn’t expecting it when Vanderwood grabs him and lifts him up, carrying him into the kitchen. Luciel makes only a small noise of surprise, and another one when he feels himself being tied to a chair. 

Oh, so that’s how Vanderwood wants to do things. He really shouldn’t have underestimated the sex drive of his master, but if Vanderwood wants to demand sex of him, then Luciel can’t argue. He’s not the one in control here.

“Open your mouth.”

Yes, there it comes. He closes his eyes and opens his mouth, waiting for Vanderwood to use him as he pleases.

But it never comes. Instead he tastes the saltiness and slight sweetness of his favorite chips. He looks at his master, confused. 

Vanderwood doesn’t smile, just holds up the bag. “You need to eat, Seven. And you’re going to. Now eat the chip or I’ll punish you.”

Nodding, Luciel obeys the orders. He likes being tased, but he’s rather save that for a day when he doesn’t already hate himself.

Vanderwood continues like this, feeding Luciel chips and interspersing it with PhD. Pepper. He knows what Luciel had been expecting, but he also knows that Luciel could be fragile, he knows that sex is not what’s needed here.

He had been ordered to take care of Luciel, after all. And obviously that job required him to become Luciel’s master in every way. 

And right now, that job demanded that he take Luciel to the couch, turn on some Animal Planet cat program, and hold the smaller boy close. 

Well, that might not be in his job description, but Vanderwood was going to do it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> if you got suggestions for what to write next, leave it in a comment and i'll write itif i can!!


End file.
